Mackinaw, Illinois
Mackinaw is a village in Tazewell County, Illinois, United States, and is part of the Peoria, Illinois Metropolitan Statistical Area. Its population was 1,950 at the 2010 census. Local businesses include Area 52 Paintball, and Mackinaw Valley Vineyard. The Mack-Ca-Fest Farm Days Festival is held each June in the village. History The village lies within, but is politically independent of Mackinaw Township. Both take their name from the nearby Mackinaw River. Mackinaw (sometimes spelled ''Mackinac) is derived from the Ojibwe word mikinaak meaning "turtle". Mackinaw remained a "dry" community following the 1933 end to prohibition, through 2013, when residents voted to allow the sale of alcohol. Geography Mackinaw is located at (40.533977, -89.358630). According to the 2010 census, Mackinaw has a total area of , of which (or 97.83%) is land and (or 2.17%) is water. Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} As of the census of 2010, there were 1,950 people, 746 households, and 540 families residing in the village. The population density was 1,416.4 people per square mile and there were 799 housing units. The racial makeup of the village was 97.69% White, 0.72% African American, 0.15% Native American, 0.36% Asian, 0% Pacific Islander, 0.21% from other races, and 0.87% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race was1.69% of the population. There were 579 households out of which 35.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.0% were married couples living together, 10.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.6% were non-families. 22.7% of all households were made up of individuals living alone and 10.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.61 and the average family size was 3.08. In the village the population was spread out with 31.1% under the age of 19, 33.4% from 20 to 44, 28.4% from 25 to 44, 21.8% from 45 to 64, and 13.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35.4 years. For every 100 females there were 97.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.1 males. The median income for a household in the village was $61,083 and the median income for a family was $71,027. Males had a median income of $40,147 versus $21,429 for females. The per capita income for the village was $23,853. About 1% of families and 1.53% of the population were below the poverty line. Schools Their high school is Deer Creek-Mackinaw High School and it is located on 401 E. Fifth St, Mackinaw, IL. Both students from Mackinaw and Deer Creek, Illinois attend Deemack High School. Deemack athletics participate in the Heart of Illinois Conference and in 2012 their girl's volleyball team won the class 2A state title. This was Deemack's first state championship. References External links *Village of Mackinaw official website *Deemack High School website Category:Villages in Tazewell County, Illinois Category:Villages in Illinois Category:Peoria metropolitan area Category:1827 establishments in Illinois Category:Settlements established in 1827